


It's time to be Selfish, Dom

by Southerner_holby



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southerner_holby/pseuds/Southerner_holby
Summary: Dom is distraught after Lofty goes into theatre, and then he bumps into Isaac.Ange is a good mother.
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's time to be Selfish, Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I used to write so much but then university happened, but if anyone has any suggestions for fanfics that I could write then please let me know! I really want to get back into writing again. Love to you all x

With Lofty in surgery, Dom felt helpless and alone. The only man he would ever love was on an operating table and might not make it out alive. He still didn’t know what had happened, and why Lofty was even near the morgue in the first place. 

Not knowing what to do, he wandered around AAU in a trance, wishing that all of this would end. Dom couldn’t take anymore pain. Everyone he had ever loved was hurt, or they hurt him. He needed space to breathe, so he opened the door of the nearest store cupboard. When he went in, a familiar face was smiling at him. 

“Isaac, please, I don’t need this now”

“What? What do you think I’m going to do?”

“Nothing, what do you want?” Dom replied, angry that he was letting Isaac get to him. 

“Dom, I just wanted to check that you are okay. What’s happened?” Isaac asked, towering over him as Dom slid onto the floor. “I can help.”

Dom stared to cry at the thought of losing his husband. He instantly regretted everything he had said to Lofty over the past few days. 

“Dom?” Isaac placed his hand on Dom’s shoulder. 

“You really want to help? Then go away and leave me alone. Please! All I’ve had over the past few days is you appearing everywhere, it’s like you’re obsessed with me!”   
Dom went to leave, but Isaac pushed him down to the floor. He felt the metal shelves dig into his back and he winced in pain, but tried not to show it.

“What? If anything, you’re the one obsessed with me! It’s obvious you still love me, why else would I have done this?” Isaac responded, making Dom confused. 

“Done what, Isaac?” Dom was scared to hear his answer. 

Isaac bent down to Dom’s level, and looked him in the eye. “Oh, nothing”

When Isaac turned to leave, Dom became angry at the thought of Isaac going anywhere near Lofty. “You hurt him, didn’t you?”

Isaac interrupted him. “Only because he doesn’t love you. I know what you deserve, and only I can give it to you”. 

“Shut up!” Dom shouted, shocking Isaac. “You can hurt me all you like, but how dare you come here and hurt the only man I will ever truly love… I don’t love you, I never did. I only stayed because I was scared! I was scared of what would happen if I left.”

Dom inched closer to Isaac. “But now I’m not scared of you”.

Isaac kicked Dom’s legs from under him, and Dom hit his head on the metal shelves. Isaac saw he was still conscious, so kicked him repeatedly in the ribs, Dom   
winced and cried out in pain at each kick. 

Eventually, Dom stopped moving, and Isaac stopped kicking. Blood seeped from Dom’s head. Isaac left Dom alone, turned the light off and locked the door.

Back on the ward, Lofty was out of surgery and Serena went to find Dom. 

“Has anyone seen Dom? I need to update him” she asked everyone at the nurse’s station. 

“No, sorry” Donna replied. 

…….“Wait, Isaac’s still around isn’t he? Has anyone seen him recently?” Ange interrupted, and when no one replied she ran to look for him, her mind immediately going to the idea that Isaac might have hurt him. 

She checked everywhere she could think of, and just as she tried the store cupboard, she realised it was locked. It was never locked. Her maternal instinct kicked in, and she grabbed a fire extinguisher and smashed the door open. 

She went pale when she saw Dom curled up on the floor, not moving. 

Dom slowly opened his eyes and saw Ange. “Mum?” Dom mumbled. Ange began to cry when he said this, distraught at what could have happened if she hadn’t found him. 

“It’s okay Dom, I’m here. CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE!” She yelled out of the door. Serena and Fletch ran into the room, and Fletch immediately picked Dom up, running to a bed for Dom to be assessed. Serena ran with him, but Ange couldn’t move. 

A couple of hours later, Serena went looking for Ange.

“Serena! What happened? Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay!” Ange was desperate to know that Dom was alive and safe. 

“He’s okay, there was a cut on his head that we stitched, and he’s got a few broken ribs, but other than that he’s absolutely fine.” At hearing this, Ange cried even more. 

“Thank you! I don’t know what I would have done if…” She hugged Serena. “He called me mum”, Ange remembered. 

“Why don’t you come and see him, he’s in the side room”. Serena led Ange to see Dom. 

She entered the room hesitantly, worried that Dom might not want her there after all. When Dom turned his head to see her standing in the doorway, he reached for her hand. Ange immediately walked towards him and grabbed it, holding on tightly and trying not to break down again. 

“Dom, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you, I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you recently”. Ange brushed her hand through Dom’s hair. 

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Dom replied. “I know you’ve had a lot on with Chloe, and she’s your daughter…”

“You’re my son. I should have known, I should have kept you safe, it’s my job as your mother to keep you safe and I failed”.

“No, you haven’t. You’re the only one who even came looking for me. You smashed that door down and you saved my life, so I’d say you’ve done your job pretty well”. 

A while later, Ange was sat in the chair next to Dom’s bed, Dom not having said anything in a while. 

“What should I do about Lofty?” Dom asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Ange sat up, “Well, I think you should do whatever makes you happy.”

“That’s all I have ever tried to be, happy, but everyone always leaves. Even my own mother didn’t want me”. 

“Dom, look at me. I always wanted you, and I’m not going anywhere”. Ange took Dom’s hand. “I know you still love Lofty, but you need to be selfish. If being with Lofty will not ultimately make you happy, then what’s the point?”

“Am I being selfish?” Dom replied, “By wanting you to stay just because you’re my birth mother?”

“No. If anything, I’m the selfish one by thinking that I deserve to get to know you after I gave you up. But I’m glad I found you”. 

“I’m glad you found me too”. Dom smiled at Ange. He knew what he had to do about Lofty. 

“Can I see Lofty?” Dom then asked.

“Yeah, I’ll take you to see him”. Ange grabbed a wheelchair and took Dom to Lofty’s side room. “I’ll leave you to it”. 

Lofty turned his head to see Dom sat in a wheelchair. “Dom, what happened?!” Lofty asked. 

“Isaac, you?”

“Isaac”. 

“What!?”

“He pushed me, I hit my head on the fire extinguisher. Don’t worry, Serena’s set security on him, he won’t be hurting you ever again, and neither will I. I don’t think I’m   
good for you, I’ve hurt you so much, and you don’t deserve that, so I think you should break up with me”. 

“Lofty, I was, erm, I spoke to Ange earlier, and she told me to be selfish. So I’m going to be selfish right now. I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I’m going to be   
selfish by not breaking up with you. I know we’ve both made mistakes, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and for that reason we’re going to work to make   
this better”. Dom reached over and took Lofty’s hand. 

“I love you too, Dom, but I’m scared I’ll hurt you again”.

“You won’t, we’ll take each day as it comes, and Isaac will never get the satisfaction of seeing us break up for good. Okay?”

Lofty smiled. “Okay”.


End file.
